Can you really hide from your bogeyman?
by HuggingTotoro
Summary: well can you? Set in series 3. Arthur is looking for the catalyst and new eviler threat lurks in the shadows. some old characters and some new characters to appear. What would you do if you were trying to fight your own bogeyman? Run or fight? Sylarie :


**Disclaimer:** I don't own heroes, I only love the show so much ;)

**Story Background Information:** It's set in series 3, Arthur wants to get the catalyst. Elle and Sylar are not together, but are kind of friends. West and Claire are on the point of maybe getting back together. Peter and Emma have met. XD Alex and Gretchen have met Claire. Samuel is a threat lurking in the shadows. :O Alejandro is still alive. And oh yeah Zach still in it. And the rest is basically the same. ;)

_**Pinehurst Headquarters, 10:45 am**_

"Maybe if i just try this there is a chance. Maybe. Hmm... what does it need? What is?" are the haunting words of a scientist, walking on the bridge of madness. Mohinder Suresh, are geneist from India. On the mission to work out the formula to more evolved humans. But while on this mission, he has changed into a beast. A monster. A horrible bug monster.

"Have you found it yet Mr Suresh?" asked the villain of our story. The creepy old man, that seem to know everything. Arthur Petrelli. A father, a husband. If the devil was a old man... then it probably wouldn't be him.

"It's no use Mr Petrelli. Your missing something. I don't know what it is though. It something that real yet it so light, so good, that it isn't, it couldn't possibly be real," replied the lost monster scientist.

"Oh so you need the catalyst, then," said Arthur.

"The catalyst," asked a confused Mohinder.

"The catalyst is a sort of engery. It is like a brightness in the dark. A light. A goodness. It is not a power yet it not quite not a power. It is the lightness of the goodness that people have in them. It is the innocence of the sun and the beauty of the light. It is blinding yet it is so much more than what you and I can see," explained Arthur. The catalyst is a hard thing to describe. It not really that easy to say what it is.

"Okay... so would you know where this catalyst is?" asked the slightly even more confused scientist.

"As a matter of fact, I think I do..." replied a dark voice...

. . .

_**New York, Peter's apartment 11:20 am**_

Peter Petrelli. The hero. The good guy. The caring nurse. He's always the hero. Always ready to save the world or that what people would normally think. In truth Peter is just your ordinary male. His apartment is a compete mess. Yes he saves people, in more than one way.

But what does a hero do, while waiting for something or someone to save. Well in Peter case he just sit, around staring at his phone. Claire should have call him by now. It sounded silly, but after the Sylar attack, she seem different. Number. Lost. Distanced. Less like the Claire he met. Grown fond of.

Noah and Angela just thought it was a phase. But how can someone get over a serial killer phyosc ripped open your head and then look in your brain. And yet you survied it. How can you possible get over that? Sighing Peter walked up his faviture tv show, Smallville, on and began to relax as the theme tune blasted out of his Tv speakers.

. . .

_**California, Butler's house, Claire Butler's room 12:00 pm**_

Butler. Claire Bennet stare up at her new celling in her new house, in her new life. Claire Bennet the immortal cheerleader from Texas, had changed into Claire Butler the normal teenage girl. Blank. The sort of girl that would be blend into the background. Grey. Well that's the girl had to be, for her family's sake. Claire missed Texas. Missed cheerleading.

She missed her best friend Zach. The only person she trusted maybe even more than Peter. Zach her innocent human friend. Normal good old Zach. Claire sighed.

She should call Peter, well he want her to. But what's the point? He just say everything going to okay, like her dad. Her adopted dad that is, Noah. Or man in the horn rimmed glasses as people called him. Her dad had lied to her. All her life. But yet she still love him. Even after all the lies. She did.

But nothing felt right anymore. Claire felt number. Painless. Soulless. After Sylar attack. God... how she hated that man. She want to make him pay. Suffer. She want him to afraid like he made her afraid. She want to wipe that stupid ridiculous famous smirk of his off his face. She could see it now. That smirk. The evil gleam in his eyes. Anger and fear struck through Claire. She hated him. Sylar. Her own personal bogeyman.

He not here Claire. He gone. He got your power. So he won't come back. Yet he still frightened her. And what scared her most is that even though he's gone and got her power. But if she didn't die when he tried to kill her. Dose that truly mean that she immortal.

And if she is truly immortal, doesn't that mean... that Sylar is now immortal too. That thought frightened Claire even more than Sylar did himself. Would she forever a victim? And him her bogeyman?

Fear struck through her as she picked up her phone, and rang the old number she thought she ring again. If he was immortal then she wasn't going to his victim. She the victim would learn to fight back... Even if it does actually kill her...

**Author Notes:** Okay what do you think? I hope this okay. There is no Sylar for the moment... hehe ;) What number is Claire ringing? Why is Arthur so obsessed with the catalyst? And will Mohinder ever become not a monster or has his geneist side of him got the better of him? Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes or gammer mistakes. I can only try my best. Please review. Should I continue this. Please tell me. Thank you for reading :) Till next time fanfiction readers XD ...


End file.
